Nigel Uno
Nigel Montgomery Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh 1, is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Benders' Dawn Saga In Gamewizard's universe, Nigel Uno stared as the main protagonist in his first big hit, Operation: GALACSIA. He went on a great galactic adventure and met several friends while in the GKND as he located the Seven Star Pieces of the legendary Star Rod. During his travels, he's been regretting his decision to come to GKND, and has desired to return. Eventually, Nigel learned that his Supreme Leader, Dimentia has been filling the Fountain of Dreams with negative energy using the sadness of his own, and the other operatives', friends, in order to gain the dark powers of the Star Rod once it's revived. Dimentia succeeded at becoming all-powerful, but was vanquished in the end by Numbuh 1 when he became powered by the Galaxia Sword. Nigel's next major appearance was in Operation: ANCESTOR, where his great-grandfather, Malladus Uno, the Demon King, returns to the overworld to begin another Demon War. Nigel and his friends traveled to the many treehouses to help take them back from the Demon Army. When Malladus Uno was revived, Nigel and friends journeyed to the Spirit World to have the power of light imbued into Grim's scythe. Nigel then wielded the Scythe of Light and clashed with Malladus, with his father and uncle by his side. They destroyed Malladus and ended the Demon War. When the demons then declared Nigel Uno their new ruler, Nigel entrusted the throne to Grim. Major Battles *Nigel vs. Senior Citi-zombified Sector V. *Nigel vs. Chad Dickson. *Nigel vs. Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *Nigel and Ava vs. King Croacus IV. *Nigel, Ava, and Dib vs. Zim, GIR, Tak, and FIR. *GKND vs. Star Wolf. *Nigel, Rachel, and Zim vs. Red and Purple. *Nigel vs. Dimentia. *Galaxia Nigel and Darkrai II vs. Nega Dimentia. *Nigel, Monty, and Father vs. Malladus Uno. *Nigel and Eva vs. Ganondorf Dragmire. *Nigel vs. Jeong-Jeong. *Nigel, Eva, Angie, and Rachel vs. Groudon. *Nigel, Rachel, Jagar, Dimentia, Sonic, and Blaze vs. Molgera. *Sector V vs. Lucinda Talzin. *Nigel and Angie vs. Zuko and Toph. *Sector V and Team Spirit vs. Gruntilda and Rumpel Stiltskin. *Nigel and Zuko vs. Azula. *Nigel vs. Fire Spirit. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Firebenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Royals Category:Uno Family Category:GKND Operatives Category:Demigods Category:Wisp Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sector V Members Category:Marksmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Europeans